


Stolen Partner

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Freeverse, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, poem, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Stolen food tastes the richest but the same can't be said about Pokemon.





	

Stolen food tastes the richest  
but the Return on a stolen Pokemon  
is the weakest. He should have  
Frustration instead, but he knows  
that will only weaken in time  
and so he endures; they both endure  
and watch the other pair with envy as they  
walk away after another triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, writing prompt #35 - exactly 8 line poem


End file.
